Beth and Daryl Dixon: We Made It
by Midori1717
Summary: A short Christmas story.


Beth and Daryl Dixon: We Made It

_Late December_

_New Washington, D.C._

The late evening snow was leaving a white blanket on the frozen ground as morning was slowly creeping across the dark sky. The sleeping neighborhood, fortified by a giant well-structured wall, was quiet as Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes made their way down the houses and streets until they came to the end of the cul-de-sac and to the two-story white manor covered in snow. Two armed men stood at the double front doors. They relaxed as they recognized the pair of seasoned fighters and quickly shook hands with the weary men.

"Mr. Dixon and Mr. Grimes!" A young man announced with a smiling shake to his dark blonde head, "Nice to see you guys made it back in one piece. Here Texas is a living Hell."

"Don't mess with Texas," Daryl muttered with a sly smirk.

"We got things started," Rick said in a tired voice, "It will take more trips out west to get things under control."

"Everythin' safe?" Daryl asked as he put out the cigarette.

"Safe and sound," Jared replied, "got that thing you requested. Seems like you made it back in time."

Daryl liked the young man, who had an edge with the tattooed sleeves on both arms. Daryl mused how different Jared was from his half-brother, Paul. Where Paul had been a clean-cut All-American man with a handsome smile and a sense of duty and responsibility, Jared was brash and headstrong. The young man had been an apprentice motorcycle mechanic before the turn and Daryl had taken the eighteen year old under his tutelage when they miraculously found him on the road to Washington D.C. Daryl did it partially out of guilt for how he had mistreated Paul. Yet, as he got to know the young man, Daryl found him bonding with Jared. He gripped Jared's shoulder in a friendly grip, "Thanks, man."

_On the road we lost Glenn, and then we lost Paul and Rosita, when we were close to D.C., we lost Eugene. He was bitten and his arm was amputated. In his fevered state, he admitted that he was just a high school teacher. There was no cure._

_Daryl lost it, protecting our child was his only priority. Eugene had risked our safety and lives to bring a man that was lying all this time through hell and a certain death sentence. Rick stopped him from killing Eugene. It didn't matter he died from fever later that night and Abraham put a knife in his eye._

_Maggie was the one that spoke up in our darkest hour. She said that God's plan was never clear, but it was there if we chose to see it. She said that maybe we came here for a different reason. To fight for humanity and to re-establish civilization, to bring goodness and light into this dark and evil world, we came here to save humanity, but it was not with a cure. She sounded just like papa. And Maggie was right. There was a plan and she quickly became the leader without even realizing it. People listened to the passion in her voice, the same passion she had given to Glenn, she channeled into hopes and dreams for all of our future. In New D.C., Maggie was re-born._

Maggie set down her sister's journal on the large desk cluttered with maps and papers. A soft glow from the candle filtered the room as she sighed and wiped away the tears. The snow was coming down harder and it looked like another harsh winter was upon them. She had wakened early with little sleep and decided to get some work done while it was quiet in the house and she could focus and concentrate. In a few more hours the world would wake with all new problems.

Maggie sipped on the tea and watched the little girl snuggle in the Sponge Bob sleeping bag on the velvet settee as the ragged overly loved bunny fell out of her arms and onto the floor. The stubborn child refused to sleep in her trundle bed in the nursery with the other children. Most nights the girl was found crashed asleep on the settee. Many late night meetings were held in this office with the child snoring away. The child sat up abruptly and looked around suspiciously; her tousled dark blonde hair fell into her dark blue eyes. Maggie smiled at her niece with cat-like reflexes.

"Aunt Maggie," she whispered as she picked up the bunny from the floor, "someone's here, I hear the front doors open."

Maggie stood as she heard the quiet laughter down the hall. The child's dark eyes lit up as she recognized her father's voice and scrambled out of the sleeping bag and bolted.

"Daddy!" she screamed as her tiny legs flew down the hall. The child ran and jumped into Daryl's out stretched arms. He gripped his daughter with an emotional hug. Never had he felt his heart explode more than when he felt the tiny arms tighten around his neck. He hugged his daughter tightly as he inhaled her innocence with a deep breath. She meant everything to him and her unconditional devotion brought tears to his eyes.

"What are you doin' up funny bunny? You botherin' your Aunt Maggie again?" he nuzzled her with his thick facial hair her and she squealed with her arms around his neck. She kissed his stubble cheek with numerous kisses.

"Of course not," Maggie came and hugged Daryl warmly.

"Madame President," he addressed with a smug look.

"Stop," Maggie smiled, "You made it back sooner than we expected," her voice trailed as Rick approached them. He looked exhausted and mentally worn out. She knew they had failed. Rick tousled the little girl's hair fondly and leaned in and kissed Maggie softly on the lips.

Daryl's eyes widened in surprise as he threw his daughter onto his shoulder, "Piper, let's get you upstairs. Night you two," he called over his shoulder with a curious look to Rick.

Maggie turned to Rick. He had gotten older and his heart was heavy.

"Any sign of them at all?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rick shook his head tiredly, "Another dead end."

Maggie looked up at him, "We'll find them Rick. One day, we will find them."

Daryl carried his daughter down the hall as she giggled over his shoulder. On the landing, he set her down and made movement for her to be silent. Piper nodded in understanding. Daryl motioned her to stay to the left as they made their way down the long and dark hall.

In the cold, dark, night, soft singing filled the quiet house and warmed his heart. He held the doorknob and opened it quietly. Daryl moved to the room he shared with his young wife and gently opened the door. Beth's back was to him, and she was cradling a pouting dark haired cherub faced demon in the soft glow of a candle with a tattered robe tied loosely.

"Won't sleep will he?" His throaty low voice filled the room as Beth gasped and turned to him.

"Daryl," she breathed in relief as her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled with her heart exploding. Beth moved to him and then she spotted her daughter. She quickly passed off the baby to Daryl and turned to address her daughter's late night appearance with a scowl. Daryl cradled his son in his arms as his eyes softened at the baby and he kissed the dark head.

"Piper! Do you know what time it is?" Beth started with her hands on her hips.

"But daddy's home," The child looked up at her father for help.

"Your daughter was sent to bed without dinner because she was caught playing with your knives."

"How come she's my daughter when she's up to no good?" Daryl teased softly.

"Show him," Beth insisted as she took back the baby.

Piper lifted her Little Mermaid nightgown to reveal a bandaged thigh. Daryl quickly unraveled the fresh wound. Piper looked guilty as she touched the deep wound, "Ouchy."

"Seven stitches," Beth pointed out sternly as Daryl looked over his daughter's wound and he wrapped the band of gauze with tenderness, "What if it had been an artery?"

He stared at his headstrong daughter and with a harsh tone and dark eyes as he asked, "You touching my things without my permission Piper Dixon?"

The child nodded guiltily and bit her lip at the stern tone in his voice, "Wanted them to be sharp for you, for when you got home," she wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks as she felt her father's disappointment, "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Momma already yelled at me," she sobbed with her tiny fists rubbing at her eyes.

Daryl could not take the child's crying and hugged his daughter to him and Beth shook her head, "Don't you dare encourage her. She runs around with that bow you made her like she's some Apache."

"I shot a pigeon," Piper whispered with pride.

"You did what?" Beth asked in a shrieked whisper and Piper moved behind her father.

"Don't let her take my bow again," Piper pleaded.

"If you get your butt to bed right now missy," he began, "I'll see 'bout you keepin' it a little while longer."

"Off to bed with you," Beth relented and softened, "Love you sweetheart."

Piper looked over at her mother and then kissed her father, "Yes ma'am," she chirped and bolted to the door with a little limp, "good night Daddy."

"She's only five and she's impossible," Beth sighed at the constant battles she had with her daughter, "head strong, stubborn and a total disregard for authority. Sound like someone we know?" As on cue, the baby began to fuss and Daryl took his son with a low soothing coo.

"Isaac Dixon," Daryl looked at the little mirror of himself, "You givin' your beautiful Momma sass?" The dark blue eyes blinked up at his father and he stuck out his lip willfully.

"What is it with you Dixons?" Beth moved behind him and hugged his waist, "God help me but I love them."

"We can't ignore what's outside, Piper needs to be headstrong Beth; it's what this shitty world needs."

"She deserves a childhood."  
>"She will," Daryl assured her, "I'll teach her to ride a bike <em>and<em> shoot a gun."

"Daryl," Beth warned and he smiled.

"And she will have princess parties and presents from Santa," he compromised softly, "They've got two parents who love them. That's more than I ever had. But, I won't raise our kids to be vulnerable, I want them to have every fightin' chance we can give 'em."

"Yeah, we're going to raise ass-kickers," Beth relented, "But my daughter will be a lady with proper manners, even if it kills me."

Daryl smiled as he settled down the sleeping baby into the bassinet next to the bed. He retrieved a small wooden box from his jacket and handed it to her curious eyes.

Beth loved the well thought out gifts he would bring her back from his long missions away from her. She opened the box to reveal a fragile, delicate, Faberge egg, "Oh Daryl," she cupped the priceless object, "It's beautiful," she moved carefully to her dresser that held numerous gifts from his missions. She set down the Russian masterpiece, and picked up the chunk of ugly grayish white rock, her favorite piece in the collection.

"When you promised me the moon," she looked at him, "I never thought you would actually find a piece of the moon," she set it back carefully, "Are you ransacking museums for me Mr. Dixon?"

"You are one of the last people in this world that truly appreciates the importance of art and heritage. I think of it as I'm givin' them a place where they will be honored and remembered."

"I love it, thank you," she said as she finally returned to his tired arms with a long sigh. They held each other for a long quiet time. Beth listened to his heartbeat, while he gently kissed her temple.

"How's my old lady?" He finally looked down at Beth. Her long hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and the scar on her head was faint but noticeable. Her soft pink lips smiled as he moved his hands to her tiny waist. A shiver of heat shot through her as his fingers caressed her backside.

"Missing you something fierce," she admitted as he bent to kiss her softly.

"Every night," he kissed her open mouth with his tongue rolling into her gasping breath, "I lay awake and think of you," he held her head and kissed her harder, "I miss you so much Beth."

Beth had pulled her hair free and dropped the robe to reveal his dark Pink Floyd t-shirt she slept in every night. He smiled in appreciation at the toned thighs and dark panties. His body throbbed from a longing at the sight and his dark eyes were penetrating and she blushed from the heat.

"Wondered where that went," he said as he closed the bedroom door and pulled off his leather boots.

"Want it back?" She pulled the shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Beth stood in only the black panties. Her youthful body, bounced back from each pregnancy with her flat stomach and her small hips. Her breasts were abundantly full and Daryl felt his body jerk with heated desire. He had waited patiently for Beth to let him know when she was ready for him after each child. A few months after Isaac was born, Rick had asked him to join him in the search for Carl and Judith with a lead that led them to Houston. Beth insisted that Daryl keep his promise to Carl and assured him that she would be fine. They parted ways without the comfort of knowing each other's bodies. Beth had been too sore from the twelve hours of labor to bring forth his son; he knew her body needed time to heal.

"It's been way too long," she pulled his mouth to hers. Their last time had been the night she went into labor. Daryl was terrified that he had caused her to go into labor and she teased him that if she hadn't gone into labor Isaac would have been ten pounds, instead of nine, "I don't get why you find me so attractive when I'm pregnant. I feel so huge and ugly."

"Oh, hell no," he disagreed quickly as he ran his fingers through her soft golden hair, "You're glowin' and seein' you carry my child gets me so horny," he held her full breasts gently, "And these," he caressed the dark nipples, "These are a bonus."

She sighed as his hands caressed her lithe body. Daryl moved to the edge of the bed and sat on the mattress. Beth moved her knees to either side of him and straddled onto his lap she ran her hands through his long ponytail. He caressed her bottom as she undid his vest and shirt with quick fingers.

"Piper needs firm guidance, and Isaac is so stubborn," Beth whispered as she kissed his neck, "Our children are going to be hellions. They are all you, through and through, Daryl."

"Promise the next one will be all you," he whispered into her ear and pulled down the panties, "granola eatin', bleedin' heart, folk singer. Hell, we'll even name him Micah or Summer."

Beth moaned softly, "How many children are _we_ going to have Mr. Dixon?"

"Think about five. Three boys and two girls," Daryl's mouth moved over her nipple, "Got to admit it, we make some beautiful kids. It's one thing we're good at."

"Oh, we're good at a few things," she gasped as she felt her body tremble, "Can't believe you're almost forty," she whispered with a twinkle in her eyes at him, "and you still fuck like a stallion," she bent to kiss his waiting mouth. He grabbed her and moved her to the bed with his hand pulling off the black panties. Beth felt his hardness and she groaned.

"Love it when you talk dirty," he muttered, "let's make us a hippie baby."

"Can't get pregnant when I'm breast feeding," she smiled at his disappointed frown as her hands moved over his hardness, "I need you Mr. Dixon."

Daryl moved into her wetness with a gentle thrust and they both groaned in unison.

He stilled as he allowed himself the luxury of feeling her tight warmth and his body throbbed. She moaned softly as he whispered, "I love you Beth."

_Christmas Morning _

Daryl's reflexes were just as sharp as his blue eyes widened at the soft tapping of their bedroom door and he instinctively reached for his knife. It was early and Beth mumbled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Daddy can I go and see if Santa came?" the tiny voice announced behind the door. Piper knew never to enter her parent's closed door. It was one rule Daryl insisted his daughter respected.

"What time is it?" Beth mumbled.

"Almost five," Daryl said and she groaned. He nuzzled her neck and ran his hands over her warm naked body, "get up, it's Christmas, Sunshine."

"Looks like you're up," Beth whispered and ran her own hands over his hard body.

"Piper give us ten minutes," Daryl growled as her hands stroked the length of him with a firm grip.

"Fifteen," Beth called with a muffled giggle.

"You haven't taught me that yet," Piper called back with a stubborn whine, "I can't do the time yet."

Daryl sighed and made a move to get up, but Beth moved with quickness as she pinned him down and her soft lips moved over his hardness, "fuck," he whispered as he surrendered.

"Piper, go wake up your Aunt Maggie and we'll get up soon," he could barely talk let alone think as he grabbed a handful of golden hair.

Piper stood looking at the door to her parent's room. She huffed and went down the hall to her Aunt Maggie's room. The door was creaked open and the child took that as an invitation to let herself into the dark room. She crawled up the bed to find Uncle Rick holding her Aunt Maggie.

"Aunt Maggie, Uncle Rick," she whispered loudly as she kneeled between them.

"Shit," Rick sat up with a guilty smile and a gentle shove to Maggie, "Good morning Princess Piper."

Maggie grabbed the duvet to her body, "Uh, Piper? What're you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas," Piper smiled at both adults, "Daddy said to come and wake Aunt Maggie. He said he and mommy will wake up in ten or fifteen minutes, but I can't do time."

Rick laughed softly at knowing what was taking the Mr. and Mrs. Dixon time to wake up, "Well, Merry Christmas, little sparrow."

"Why are you in Aunt Maggie's bed?" Piper looked over at her aunt, "you have a bad dream Aunt Maggie?"

"Yes," Maggie quickly agreed, "Piper you need a robe it's really cold out this morning. How about you go get a robe and we'll go see if Santa was here."

Piper looked doubtful, "I was mostly good this year," she bit her lip, "what if he didn't come? Charlie says I won't get anything, cuz I hit him. I only hit him cuz he said I was stupid," she chattered on and the adults smiled.

"Go get your robe and we'll go look," Rick promised.

Maggie rolled out of the bed with a motion for Rick to do the same, "Get your clothes on," she chuckled, "the kid is fast. Where's my bra?"

Rick pulled on his pants as Maggie darted into the bathroom. Piper returned quickly and pulled on the bright pink robe. She looked up at Rick as he pulled on his own shirt.

"Mornin'," Daryl drawled from the door. He raised his brow at Rick's appearance in the room and Piper bounded to her father.

"Thought you needed fifteen minutes?" Rick called back.

"Took care of business. Looks like you did the same," Daryl muttered.

"Aunt Maggie had a bad dream," Piper piped up as she hugged her father's legs, "Uncle Rick was helping."

Daryl laughed softly, "Yeah, he's helpful like that. Did she see anything we'll have to explain later?"

"No," Rick said, "maybe we should go see if Santa came."

Piper danced up and down as Daryl lifted her in his arms, "what did you ask for sweet pea?"

"Mommy helped me write the letter," Piper said, "I asked for a bike, and a Barbie," she whispered in his ear, "I added "ax", she smiled, "I want one just like the one Mommy wears."

Daryl shook his head at the wild child, "Santa will want you to wait until you're a little older for that."

Piper pouted and relented, "I'll just kill the walkers with my bow."

Daryl hugged her tightly, "How 'bout I just kill them for you?"

Piper looked adorable in the pink tutu over her pajamas and the crystal tiara on her tousled dark blonde hair. The child was sitting on the pink and white bicycle with training wheels that Jared had found for Daryl. Two Barbie dolls were in the wicker basket of her new bike with her tattered bunny. Beth and Daryl rested against the settee on the plush carpet as the giant great room buzzed with children and adults milling about the Christmas tree. The President's home housed ten families and neighbors and friends were all welcome with the open door policy. The great fireplace was blazing with a roaring fire, with Maggie and Rick socializing with the adults. Beth rested her head on Daryl's shoulder with the baby sleeping in her lap. Daryl's hand caressed the boy's dark head.

"You should have seen Jared lugging around that girly bike. Soldiers gave him so much hassle," Beth smiled when the young man delivered the bike in an embarrassed huff.

"Does what he's told," Daryl said as Piper took off down the hall and bumped into a table, "hey, watch out for the furniture! Jared keep an eye on her," Daryl called from across the room. The young man disengaged from the lovely young redhead and nodded as he went after the bike and child.

Daryl handed Beth an awkwardly wrapped gift, "It's for both of my girls."

Beth looked up curiously and carefully unwrapped the gift and her eyes widened with delight, "My wedding dress? But how?"

"Lugged it around," he said, "thought we should keep it. Maybe when Piper gets older," he wavered, "she might want it."

Beth smiled softly at him, "You're such a sentimental fool."

"You looked so beautiful that day," he whispered near her ear, "All I wanted to do was have my way with you."

Beth looked into his heated eyes, "It was the first time you told me you loved me," she recalled.

"Always loved you," he admitted with a whisper, "Loved you when we're getting' hammered with moonshine, loved you at the funeral home, loved bein' your first at Hilltop, loved you when you gave me our children," he kissed her softly, "Just might not say it as much as I should."

Beth sighed as his kiss deepened, "Lord," she pulled away reluctantly, "I can feel it."

"You're goin' to feel a lot more if we don't stop," he held her cheek as he finally looked around to find many curious eyes on them, "Looks like people are waitin' for the show to start."

Beth blushed as she realized that they were publically groping each other inappropriately and she quickly changed the subject, "Look Piper!" Beth held up the designer Vera Wang summer dress, "One day you'll get married in this dress, like I did to your Daddy."

Piper's face scowled up, "Yuck! Hate boys!" she rode off with Jared supervising her trek.

"Take that bike outside," Daryl ordered as Piper plowed through a group of people. Jared held the seat before the child could do anymore damage. He looked sternly down at her scowling face and pointed to the doors.

"Hope she keeps that attitude though her teen years," Maggie agreed as she approached them, "You both know that she's going to be unbelievably gorgeous?"

"She's not goin' to have time for boys, I'll keep her busy with training and school," Daryl revealed his master plan to keep his daughter innocent.

Beth laughed, "Until she meets that dark and dangerous stranger."

"I'll kill anyone that touches her," his eyes narrowed.

"Wonder if my father would have beat the shit out of you?" Beth wondered.

"Yeah," Daryl chuckled, "Hershel would have kicked my ass for all the things I did to his baby girl."

"I wanted to kick you ass for what you did to my little sister," Maggie took the waking Isaac into her arms, "You two were constantly at it like rabbits. Still are. I'm shocked Beth isn't pregnant every year."

"Yeah, but look at the results," Daryl nodded to his son, "not so bad."

Rick appeared and smiled at Maggie holding the child. He looked at her and they shared a secret between them.

"Everything ready?" Daryl asked and Rick nodded.

"What's going on?" Beth asked as she looked between the two men and her sister.

"In the spring I am giving over this post to Marcus," Maggie began, "We've been working on another base in Virginia. A community is just being established at a college campus. We're going to set up a military training facility and deployment center," Maggie looked at Rick and Daryl, "We're going to operate it."

"We'll have our own place," Daryl added, "It's not much, but it will do."

"Our own place?" Beth looked confused, "A home?"

Daryl nodded, "It has a lot of work to be done, but it will be ours."

"We'll be just a few miles away," Maggie added, "We've fortified the campus and there is so much land for farming. We all agree that it is important to establish communities, and even more important to slowly take back the world from walkers. As we help other communities, we form alliances. We need that to prevent the bad people from taking over," Maggie said, "We can work on this common goal from our new homes."

Beth smiled widely, "As our families grow," she nodded to her sister, "We will need that."

Jared Morgan kept his hands in the leather jacket as he watched the little girl ride furiously down the newly shoveled sidewalk. He nodded to the curious citizens and wished them, "happy holidays" as they people made there way to the newly established White House. He lost sight of Piper and cussed under his breath. He moved down the street and tried to find the child through the crowd.

He searched frantically as he spotted the bike heading to the main gates. He wanted nothing more that to spend the afternoon with Aubrey, a new resident from North Carolina. The pretty redhead had startling green eyes and a soft smile and Jared found himself smitten with the young woman. He watched Piper plow into a stranger and he moved faster with another curse. Being nanny to the Dixon child was his least favorite task. He got constant ribbing from his friends and the child was always rebuking his authority. He admired and respected Daryl, and he adored Beth, so watching their wayward spawn was the least he felt he could do for the couple that had taken him under their wing.

Piper found her bike being steadied by the woman's gloved hand, "You better watch it there," the woman's voice was even and low and her face was hidden by a dark hood.

"Sorry, miss," Piper apologized as she stopped pedaling, "I just got this bike from Santa and I'm not so good with the stoppin' and stuff."

"Jesus, Piper Dixon!" Jared came running up with an angry mutter, "You got to watch out for people. Your dad is going to take away your bike," he added as the child puckered her lips.

"I said I was sorry," Piper looked up at the strange woman, "You're not from here, are you?"

Jared's protective instincts kicked in as he moved closer to Piper as he realized that a stranger had made it into the stronghold, "How did you get in?"

The woman looked travel weary as she stared intently at the little girl. Her dark eyes searched closely, "Your father is Daryl," she noted the child's dark eyes and the dark blonde hair and soft lips and she smiled widely, "Your mother is Beth."

Jared moved Piper behind him, "Who are you?"

The woman removed her hood, "I'm a friend of your parents, I'm Michonne."

Jared eyed the sword strapped to the woman's back and he was about to ask the woman to leave when he heard Maggie's cry of delight.

"Michonne!" Maggie and Rick had left the party for a quick walk and they had come upon the scene by the front gates. Maggie flew into the woman's embrace and the two women hugged tightly.

Rick took Michonne into his arms with relief and he felt elation for the first time in years. Michonne had been left behind to watch over his children, Carl and Judith. It was a miracle that he finally had a lead.

"Rick Grimes," the black woman hugged the man with tears falling down her face.

"My children, Michonne?" He asked quickly.

She stood back as she looked at him, "When Hilltop fell, the survivors went to the Shack. We were at the Shack for almost a year and it was overcome by a large group of dangerous men. I was left for dead," she said quietly, "Carl escaped with Judith," she said, "the back up plan was for them to head to another community called, "Jericho" in Tennessee," she said, "They never made it."

The woman looked sad and continued, "I found Jenna Lowman. You remember the pretty black girl from the Shack? She was at Jericho and said she had not come across them. We searched together for months and the trail went cold in Illinois. We were cornered in Chicago when a fighting group helped us. I lost Jenna and the leader said that they were from a place called, New Washington D.C., he offered me a chance to come back with them and to help them. They were good people," Michonne was tired, "The first group of good people I had come across in a very long time," She looked at them, "I never thought they were your people," she smiled tiredly and shook her head.

Rick hugged the woman to him, "They are alive. I know it. We have a new place to start looking for them," he felt his heart warm from the news, "You have given us hope."

"Can we go home now? It's friggin' cold and my hands are frozen," Piper looked up at the adults.

"Don't say, "friggin", your mom doesn't like that," Jared added.

"Daryl's kid?" Michonne smiled as the adults all nodded.

Maggie grabbed her arm, "You are the best present ever. Come on, I want them to see your face."

Daryl held his son as he watched as the crowd of people parted and Maggie and Rick came to him with broad smiles. Beth gasped and ran as she saw the familiar face hiding behind her sister. Beth hugged the woman as Michonne held the young woman to her.

"My God, look at you Beth!" Michonne said, "You're a beautiful mother, now."

Daryl's eyes lit up as he went to them, "Holy shit! Michonne!"

Michonne stopped from hugging him as she spotted the baby and she laughed with a fresh set of tears, "You taking it upon yourself to re-populate the world Dixon?"

"World needs a whole lot of ass-kickers," He said as they hugged gently to avoid squishing the child, "It's good to see you. Real good."

The seasoned fighters looked at each other with years of fondness and respect, "Daryl Dixon, as a father," she shook her head, "Something I never thought I would see."

Beth said as she looked at them both, "This is a Christmas miracle."

_Early March, Virginia_

Beth sat in the white Ford pick up as Daryl drove down the long dirt road. They had toured the well-fortified college campus and visited the dean's home that would become Rick and Maggie's home. The various lecture buildings and dorms were converted for the population of six hundred survivors and trained fighters. The college hosted a small airport, which was needed for air transport. The college campus was an ideal location for the budding community.

Daryl stopped the truck and went to the large gate that had been reinforced with long wooden spikes, "The fence is pretty sound. We'll eventually build a wall with barbed wire around the property. Jared has agreed to help us with all this. It's all right for now," he nodded to the overly grown grassy hill in the distance.

Beth saw three buildings; storage shed, a small barn and to the right of these buildings stood a white, two-story farmhouse with a large wrap around porch. She held her breath as they drove up to the house. A beautiful oak tree stood next to the house with its large limbs spreading wide.

"Still needs a lot of work," Daryl said as he stopped the truck. Beth got out and walked to the creaking steps of the porch. She touched the aged wooden rocking chair as she walked the length of the porch. The wood needed to be painted and sealed.

"Daryl," she whispered as she looked around in awe, "This is ours?"

He nodded, "We're about six miles from the campus. We need to get in a few crops over there," he pointed to the dark soil that had not been turned in years. "A garden over there, and there is a working well out back. Way over there, behind that row of trees, there is a creek," he looked around with a hint of pride, "It reminded me of your father's farm."

Beth wiped away the tears from her eyes, "This is ours?" she asked again in disbelief.

Daryl made his way to her and quickly lifted her into his arms as he carried her through the busted front door and into an open foyer. The house had been ransacked and a layer of dust and grime coated the over turned furniture. Beth moved from one room the next and she ran up the wide stairs to the second floor.

"I love it!" She came down from the stairs, "There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms up there!"

Daryl was assessing all the damage and making mental notes of things to repair and the countless items they would need, "We'll need to get this shit cleaned up."

Beth came to him with a wide smile, "We're going to need all this space," she looked up at him, "I think I'm pregnant, again," she watched his face register with disbelief.

"You said you couldn't get pregnant," he added quickly as he began to panic.

"It's not easy, but it does happen," she hugged him, "I'm so happy Daryl."

"Beth," Daryl kissed her head at the news and then it registered and he looked worried, "Three kids is goin' to be a lot of work. Shit, Beth. We got a lot of things that need to be done to get this place together. First, the fence, and then crops have to get planted in a few weeks. Two babies? Maggie is setting up a school at the campus for the kids. Piper will need to go. Rick is getting a group ready to deploy to Chicago in the summer. Shit, I can't leave you with three kids and all this shit!"

Beth smiled at his discomfort, "We have family and friends, Daryl. We are not alone. We're going to be fine," she moved to the porch with his hand in hers, "We survived the herd that overran my father's farm, we survived the governor, we fled with only each other after the prison fell, you survived Terminus and we went through all that shit to get here," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he relented and then he looked down at her with a nervous smile, "Never thought we would make it this far. Never thought we could do it," his fingers entwined into hers, "But we did, didn't we?"

Beth kissed his hand, "We made it Mr. Dixon. We made it."

_Merry Christmas! Thank you for your support. I am currently working on two storylines involving Beth and Daryl. The first story is, "The Road to D.C.", it involves their journey on their way to Washington. This story will happen in congruence with the actual television show. And the second storyline is a major time jump (somewhat like the time jump in the comics), it will involve Beth and Daryl as a married couple raising their children (Piper will be a young woman), and their marriage will face several heartbreaking obstacles. It will be written as, "Beth and Daryl Dixon: The Lost Years"._


End file.
